Fulfillment
by Mens Rea
Summary: Oneshot.HD slash.Draco turns to the light side after a confrontation. The battle ensues and their savior finds himself saving Draco, for reasons soon known. He soon finds himself housing with Draco and... well... i think the reader can guess.


_Title: Fulfillment_

_Rating: M_

_Warning: M/M slash_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters do not belong to me  but to J.K Rowling and co._

**Fulfillment**

Draco glanced around the battlefield. Voldemort was gone, as well as many witches and wizards who had given up their own life for the cause. He laughed as the bitter memories of his own decision came in back to him.

"_No, I've failed, I'm not going back," he mumbled, stopping abruptly._

"_You have to. Nothing's worse than betraying the Dark Lord," mumbled the man at his side._

"_But I've failed! I can't go back, not to that… failure."_

"_Are you telling me you're going to join the other side?" the man at his side asked quietly. Draco felt the man's burning gaze on him, but he did not want to meet it. He kept silent until the man asked the question again, much more harshly than Draco had expected. "Tell me, do you plan on going to the other side and joining them, fighting against the Dark Lord?"_

"_I… I… don't know," he muttered, memories of his own wand pointed at Dumbledore, of being but instances away from completely killing the old man but being unable to. Memories of hesitating. The words he had said had raised a hope in Draco, a hope he had tried to smother at the time, telling himself they were all lies, but as the battle at Hogwarts unfolded, he couldn't help but feel maybe there had been some truth in them after all._

"_They won't accept you. They will question you, they might even lock you up. They'll throw you out before you can even utter two syllables," the man beside him said._

_Draco nodded. He knew this might happen, but he was still willing to go along with it. Nothing awaited for him with the Dark Lord, he felt like he wouldn't have a future if he went back now, only to face the torture that awaited him and then, possibly, the death as he fought or completed some other mission. At least with the other side… there was hope._

"_I know," Draco muttered silently, "but I'm willing to go through it. The Dark Lord, nothing awaits for me there… as for the other side, I at least have… some sort of hope," he mumbled, trying to get his feelings across to the other man._

"_Your parents… they'll be punished as well if you betray the Dark Lord. It is not only your life at stake. And you'll be hunted much more, possibly equaling the hunt for Harry Potter himself, for your betrayal."_

"_I know," Draco muttered again, feeling tears etching their way towards his eyes. "I know, I know, I know! Either ways, my parents will disown me once I come back with the news that I wasn't able to accomplish my task, that you had to accomplish it for me."_

"_But… your mother, Narcissa… she…"_

"_I know full well what she did," Draco muttered, tears streaming down his face, unable to control his emotions much longer. "I know she made that bind with you!" he said, his voice getting louder and breaking as he continued. "I never asked for this… I never asked for any of this."_

"_Then you should have denied."_

"_My parents would have been as brutally punished as they will be now. And you know the Dark Lord. If I go back to him, I am surely walking back into my own death. I'd rather earn that death," Draco said. He felt the man beside him walk closer and felt a hand being put on his shoulder._

"_Why?" he heard a voice whisper, making Draco snap._

"_I told you why," he said, shoving the hand away and looking up into the beady black eyes of his Potions Master. "It's because of hope. The other side offers something that the Dark Lord doesn't and I'm not letting it go."_

"_I think you're afraid."_

"_So what if I'm bloody afraid? Who wouldn't be, knowing what awaits me?"_

"_Then I have no choice," Snape said, producing his wand from within his robe. Draco stared in shock, before stumbling back. He looked up at the man before him and saw his features were cold as stone, though his eyes gave away the sadness he was feeling._

"_Why do you still follow the Dark Lord?" Draco asked, eyeing the wand warily and reaching for his own wand slowly._

"_Because I don't have anywhere else to go."_

"_The light side –,"_

"_Yes, the light side. I have considered, while I was with Dumbledore, but it never really appealed to me. Power is what I want, I want to quench that hatred I have and the only way to do that is to gain respect, but how if I have no power. Power, Draco, is my reason," Snape mumbled, as if rehearsing a speech he had said often before to Draco._

"_I don't believe you," Draco mumbled, fear slowly moving its way into his mind as Snape's wand began to move._

"_You don't have to," Snape mumbled, his wand now raised._

"_Why… why are you going to do this?" Draco asked, tears drawing out once again and he could see his former professor's face etched with disgust at his inability to control his emotions._

"_So I won't be labeled as a traitor," Snape said nonchalantly, before beginning to mutter a spell._

_Draco had managed to get his wand out and dodged the attack Snape sent towards him. "Petrificus Totalus," he yelled as he ran away, ran away from the only life he had ever known towards an intuition. His reason yelled at him, his logic screamed, but he continued on, not turning back once he heard the thump and thanking Merlin that the spell had hit its intended target._

_He had gotten out on a rough start once he was on his own. More than once, he had to dodge death eaters that had been sent for his capture. More than once had he heard their taunting voices. More than once had he felt the pain of betrayal, but somehow he had managed to find the help he needed and he was dragged towards the light._

_He had awoken up and found himself bound to a table, several wands pointed at him and eyes narrowed in hatred. He felt an instant panic that soon left as he saw green eyes staring at him from the other side of the room. Somehow, he knew he was safe._

_They inquired and he answered their questions. He remained tied to the table for who knows how long, eating out of someone else's hand and being carefully guarded as he did what he needed in the bathroom until the day came when he was free._

"_One slip, though, and you're dead," he heard Ron's voice say to him and he nodded, all too grateful. They had all stared at him and his eagerness, suspicious as to why he was so willing to help. He had only managed to croak out a 'thank-you' though before tears had begun to stream his face. He knew he had gotten off a lot easier than he would have if he had joined the Dark Lord. He knew he had made the right choice, and he pushed away the thought of his parents and his fate as he set about helping, his tears helping him gain the trust he had needed._

'And now here I stand,' he thought, 'amidst the greatest battle in the world – the dark ruler dead, the evil side falling into greater chaos than possible, and the good side, winning in the end.' He dodged a spell that was aimed at him and pointed his own wand at the death eater that had attacked him, murmuring a fatal spell that left the death eater in a crumpled heap on the ground. He continued battling, putting aside thoughts for later on and focusing fully on the battle. He cursed as a curse whizzed past him, a little too close for comfort, and somehow managed to hit his attacker with a stunner.

Draco made his way through the mass, helping the remaining fighters against the death eaters and creatures that were fighting with more zeal because of the death to their master. He fought as spells were more vigorously said and thrown and saw as slowly the numbers began to die down. Draco was making his way over to a wizard who was having some trouble fighting off a giant that had been previously weakened when he heard a warning before falling face forward on the floor.

0 

Harry had defeated Voldemort after much struggle and pain. It had surprised him, once it was done. He had expected to feel something, maybe as if something had been taken from him, or a great relief, but he found himself feeling nothing, feeling numb. He had instantly been pulled out of his reverie, though, by the cries that had risen. He saw as the news began to spread and saw as both sides gained strength, one from victory and the other through desperation. He joined in to help get rid of the remaining death eaters, fighting that numbness he was feeling. He helped out and felt pats on the back before they were pulled away to shoot a spell at another person.

Bellatrix Lestrange suddenly stood before him in rage, her wand aimed at him. "You…" she muttered and Harry only stared at her, still devoid of all emotion, anger not flooding in as it should. He watched as Lestrange raised her wand and aimed it at him and he moved as spell after spell came after him. He saw as Lestrange slowly continued to become consumed with rage when he suddenly noticed a strange gleam in her eye as she looked past him. He saw her suddenly walk to his side and towards someone, her eyes darting back between the other person and him and her smile wide. He watched as she got near her target and that is when Harry snapped back.

Bellatrix began to raise her wand towards Draco and stunned him while Harry ran towards them. He sent a spell towards Bellatrix, trying to create a diversion as he made his way over to Draco. He saw Bellatrix smile, once more, and raise her wand as Harry came nearer and she muttered a spell towards the unmoving body. Harry got there as the spell was being muttered and whispered "enervate", wand pointed towards Draco before feeling the force of the spell hit him on his back. He sighed, falling forwards towards a stirring Draco and raised his wand weakly, muttering the killing curse towards the gleeful Bellatrix who did not expect it. He turned back around only to see two grey eyes staring at him in confusion.

"Harry…" he heard Draco say as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He fell down, not able to support himself anymore and felt himself moved so he was facing up into Draco's face. He saw as Draco's eyes dawned with understanding.

"You always get in the way," Harry muttered quietly, his voice coming out in short gasps. Draco remained staring at him, disbelief in his eyes. "What's with the face?" Harry winced out, trying to lighten the mood as he stared up at Draco's grim face.

"You saved me… why?" Draco stumbled out, his words edged with concern and grief.

"How should I know…" Harry answered, feeling himself being lifted up by Draco and being cradled in his arms. He felt a jolt run through him at the touch and felt himself being flooded with memories, not about his life, not about Voldemort, but about Draco.

He saw himself staring at the blonde as Draco spoke and was being fitted before it was his turn.

He saw himself rejecting Draco's offering of friendship after Draco's cruel words and insults towards Ron.

He saw himself riding and catching the snitch before Draco, knowing that the blonde had never posed any kind of threat in quidditch.

He saw the sneers, the taunts, the jeers, the name-calling; he saw the hatred emitting from both of them towards each other and the rivalry that had formed.

He saw as he hit Draco with the sectum sempra, horrified at what he had just done, and then saw Draco as he stood before Dumbledore, hand in wand and hesitating before Snape had come in and they both had fled.

He saw as Draco was found, robes dirty and torn, hair matted and saw as he was dragged back towards their headquarters, his own decision and command, much against everyone else's, and watched as Draco answered the questions, watched as the gratitude became evident once they had released Draco.

"I guess I don't hate you," Harry mumbled, his breathing becoming harsher.

"Why… why me? I never asked for your help!" Draco said, bringing his face down to Harry's, his tears falling onto Harry's face.

"I don't know…. My body just moved on its own," Harry mumbled before giving in to the darkness.

0 

Harry stirred and woke up to a white room and a white, sterile bed. The medi-witch that stood to the side attending someone else in the room confirmed his belief.

He was at St. Mungos.

'But how did I get here?' he thought as he looked around for his glasses when a pale hand was suddenly visible, frames in hand.

"Here you go," he heard a familiar voice said and placing them on his nose, Draco came into vision. "How are you?"

Harry shifted a bit. "I'm not sure," he answered, still trying to figure out what parts were working. "I think I'm ok," he said after carefully trying to move his limbs and found they were all in their place and well. "What happened?"

"Well… we won the war," Draco said, a meek smile on his face.

"No, I mean… after I went out," he asked, looking at the blonde with curiosity and feeling something missing. "Wait, where's Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked, noticing what was missing.

"They're alive and well. Weasley took a nasty cut to his midsection, but he'll be all right, and Granger took as much harm as I did," Draco said, immediately relieving the boy. "I can't say everyone survived though."

"Oh," Harry said, but didn't push for a list of casualties. Instead, he looked at Draco with two curious eyes and asked "What are you doing here?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably before bringing his gaze back up to Harry. "Well, I guess I wanted to say thanks," mumbled Draco before getting up and walking out of the room. Harry watched as he left, a bit of regret settling in because of the uncomfortable situation he had placed Draco in and making him run off. He shifted a bit more before the medi-witch came over to him.

"And how are you?" she asked him, her eyes shining like no others had done before the war.

"Better," mumbled Harry when he suddenly felt the same numbness hit him, along with an emptiness he had not felt before. "Voldemort's dead," he muttered as he looked down at his own hands and looked up as the witch gave a word of confirmation.

"Thanks to you, he is, Harry," she said, a smile on her face as she checked him. "We were all worried about you, though. For some time it didn't seem like you were going to pull through. We were all devastated, especially young Mr. Malfoy. He came in practically every day to check on you," she said, trying to make some conversation.

"Oh," muttered Harry, curiosity unable to restrain itself from reaching his face. He had too many questions, too much that needed to be answered. It didn't feel over. It felt like the battle was still going on, as if at any time Voldemort was going to come out again. Sadly, he began to understand that the fight might never be over, not within him.

Harry turned to look at the medi-witch. "Yes?" she asked as she wrote something down on a parchment before rolling it up and having it disappear with a wave of her wand.

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Nine days, exactly," she answered. "Most of your friends have left already and have been paying visits."

"And the death eaters? All of them have been…"

"Yes, all of them have been captured or killed. A majority of them killed. I must say, its surprising, the number You-Know-Who was able to gather."

Harry nodded, unable to stop himself from grinning that the name 'You-Know-Who' was still being used, even after Voldemort's death. 'Goes to show you the extent of power,' he thought as he settled himself down.

"We've had to fight off people, you know, and instantly moved you to a less inconspicuous room so your fans wouldn't find you," she said as she grinned down at him.

"Fans…?"

"Why, yes of course, fans. You have owls coming in from everywhere, people wanting to congratulate you. They're traveling from all over the world just to catch a glimpse of their 'Savior'. You don't know half of the names they're calling you," she said with a laugh.

Harry beamed, not so much as her words, but because she had laughed. It had been so long since he had heard a mirthful laugh. "I don't think I want to know," he mumbled as he settled down once again in his bed.

"Well, duty calls," the medi-witch said before leaving the room, giving Harry a smile as she left.

Harry lay in bed before he fell, once again, into a languid darkness.

0 

"I think he's waking up."

"He's stirring."

"Hush up, Ron. You're waking him."

"Ow! I am not, Hermione. And why don't you quiet down? You've been talking ever since we got here."

"Both of you, shut up. He's awake now."

Harry woke up slowly, grinning inside at the sound of voices. He found Hermione and Ron standing to his right, looking down on him, and Draco standing uncomfortably on the other side.

"Well, I'll be back later," Draco muttered, stepping out into the hallway before anyone could mutter a reply.

"Oomph," was the sound Harry let out as he shifted his gaze to brown, frizzy hair beneath his chin. Two arms were tightly hugging him and he felt tears streaming down. "I… can't breath," he muttered out and felt the hug loosen, but not let go.

"Oh Harry, I thought you were gone, for sure," he heard Hermione say. He looked up and saw a grinning, yet gloomy looking Ron.

"Well, I'm back. Err, who… survived, aside from you two?" asked Harry as he felt the weight being lifted off him.

"A few," Ron said, averting his eyes and not going into detail. Harry nodded sadly and in understanding.

"How are you two?" he asked them, looking from one to the other and couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face as they both blushed.

"We're ok, mate," Ron said, his eyes blue sparkling the way they used to. "Had a bit of a nasty cut, myself, but it's all healed," he continued, varying from what Harry had implied.

"We're getting married," Hermione said, answering Harry's questions and receiving a lopsided grin from Harry.

"Well, I'm happy. It had to happen sometime," Harry said, congratulating them both.

"And… how are you, Harry?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with concerned eyes. Hermione looked at him too, curiosity and concern etched on her features.

"I'm… ok," Harry mumbled. "Healing quite nicely, they said I may be able to leave as soon as tomorrow now that I'm awake."

"Good to hear," Hermione said, knowing Harry was averting their true question, but letting him. "And where are you going?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll look for a place," he said.

"You're always welcome to stay with us," Hermione said and Ron was nodding beside her.

"No, it's all right. You guys have enough as it is with wedding arrangements to be made. I'll find somewhere else that I can stay for a while. After all, I've been informed that I have fans from around the world. I'm sure any of them would be willing to take me in," Harry said jokingly, though his laughter didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, we've got to go now," Hermione suddenly said. "We'll come visit you tomorrow, Harry." She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking towards the door.

"See you later, Harry," Ron said and very awkwardly gave Harry a handshake, which turned into a small hug at Hermione's push.

Harry mumbled a goodbye and continued to look at the door before turning on his side. He didn't hear the door open as he thought about his friends and the happiness that he had seen there, happiness that was taking its time to settle down in their features, but that was still settling down.

"So how are you?" he heard a voice say softly behind him and turning, he found himself staring at two grey eyes.

"All right, I suppose," Harry answered, a small grin on his face. "A few sores and things. What about you, Draco?"

Draco stared at him in shock and Harry wondered if he had done anything when just as suddenly, Draco was back to normal. "Ok, fine," Draco mumbled. "I've apparently inherited Malfoy Manor and the fortunes, seeing as both my parents are dead and the will never was rewritten, so they didn't disown me or anything."

"Good to hear," Harry mumbled and soon an uncomfortable silence settled around them.

Draco cleared his throat, the first to break the silence, and Harry turned his eyes back to Draco. "I heard you… when you were talking to… Hermione and Ron… that you were needed a place to stay, and well…," Draco began to say, looking anywhere but at Harry, a blush beginning to creep onto his cheeks.

"No thanks," Harry muttered, noticing how Draco was shifting and decrypting it as something else. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Huh? Oh, no, you wouldn't be a bother. Rather, you're quite welcome. It gets lonely, at the manor, without anyone else, and well… company would be greatly appreciated," Draco said, trying to piece the right words together in his mind.

Harry looked at Draco and slowly began to nod. "Ok then," he said finally.

Draco let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief at which Harry almost chuckled, wondering what had made Draco so uptight. "Well, I guess I'll see you here tomorrow," Draco muttered before making his way towards the door.

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Well, to escort you to Malfoy Manor, of course," Draco said and Harry only nodded before the door closed again, leaving Harry with only one option, sleep.

0 

Harry woke up the next day and found several people around his bed. Among them were Draco, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, and a few others. They talked and conversed. Harry received a hug from Lupin and from almost everyone else there except Mad-Eye Moody, George, Ron, and Draco. They talked and Harry couldn't help but feel sad at the obvious deaths. George's usual conversation was now a bit bland, although he did try to rise spirits a bit. Mrs. Weasley declared how she was proud Mr. Weasley and her other sons had died for a purpose, but Harry could see the tears shining behind her eyes and could see the tears threatening to come out in Ginny's. Everyone in the room seemed to have been changed somehow because of the war. They were all more morose, gloomy, although they tried to give Harry hope and even laughed a few times.

"We're just happy _he's_ gone," whispered Mrs. Weasley and they all nodded. Although their spirits were down, Voldemort had still been beaten and that was what counted. Harry nodded, glad that, although they were all mourning, they were all glad that the hope they had before retained had become a reality.

"Well, I think we'll be going now," Lupin finally said after about three hours of conversation. Everyone in the room nodded and Harry stood up, wincing slightly as he did so. He felt an arm steadying him and helping him up and he turned to see blonde hair next to his own face. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay with us?" Lupin asked, turning Harry's attention back towards him.

"Huh, oh, err, no thanks," Harry mumbled. "I've already been offered a place and I've accepted the invitation," he said, getting surprised glances from the party.

"Where will you be staying, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

Harry smiled at the inquiry, knowing how motherly Mrs. Weasley could sometimes get. "I'm staying at Malfoy Manor with Draco," he answered, although he wasn't ready for the responses he got. Knowing glances, nods, stares, and smiles aimed at him and Draco and he saw Draco blushing before finding that he, too, was blushing at the insinuation that was being made, but before he could correct it, he was once again receiving hugs and promises of visits.

Once they were all gone, Harry made his way back to the bed. He was already clothed in muggle clothing and ready to leave and so he looked up at Draco expectantly. Draco looked down at him, sending a shiver down his back, before Draco nodded and went over to grab Harry's suitcases and then to help Harry out.

They both stepped out of St. Mungo's and apparated outside Malfoy Manor. "It's not far from here," Draco muttered, casting 'reducto' on the suitcases as they made their way up the trail towards the house.

0 

"Bloody hell, you can work out every day just walking back and forth from your gate to your house," Harry muttered once they were inside. Draco only gave a small laugh before leading Harry to his room, at which Harry once again exclaimed something along the same lines.

"No wonder you keep fit," Harry said before catching himself. He blushed and turned slightly to see Draco beside him and saw that Draco was blushing as well, though a small smirk was on his lips.

"Here you are," Draco finally said, letting go of Harry and placing his suitcases down. "The house elves will unpack for you, so you don't have to worry about that, and well… you can pretty much eat whenever you want to," Draco mumbled before stepping out of the room. "Oh, and bathroom's that door," Draco said, pointing to a door across the room before leaving once again.

Harry sat on his bed, questions going through his mind, but Draco had gone and he had this feeling of emptiness that he had to sort out. It hadn't left him and he hadn't forgotten about it, he had just put it at the back of his mind, but now that there was nothing really to do, what else could he do. He sighed before drifting off to an uncomfortable sleep of haunting nightmares and a resurrecting Voldemort.

0 

"I've found a place," Harry announced one day as he caught Draco at breakfast. They hadn't seen each other much, seeing as both would usually end up in separate rooms most of the time and it was very rare that they were in the same room at the same time. Draco was an early riser, too, and thus ate his meals earlier than Harry did, who usually woke up around two hours after Draco.

Draco looked up at him, surprised and pain etched on his features, before turning down to his plate of food, his face hard. "Oh," was all he said before going back to his newspaper.

"Yeah," Harry said, pulling out the chair beside him, "I'm just getting all the things and papers done. It's rather small, but comfortable, and I think I'll enjoy it," Harry mumbled off as he grabbed a piece of toast from the middle of the table.

"Oh," was all Draco said again before standing up and leaving the room. Harry watched him go, wondering what he'd done wrong before asking a house elf to get his things ready.

0 

"Draco?" Harry asked as he entered the library. He had been searching for Draco and, after searching the living room, dining room, ballroom, lounge area, and the many other areas of the house, he had finally come to the library. "Draco?" he said again and was relieved when he saw the other boy staring hard at a page in a book.

"What?" Draco said growling, not bothering to look up.

"I, well…" Harry said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He settled himself in an armchair near Draco before continuing. "I was going to ask what was wrong…" he asked again.

"Nothing," Draco mumbled immediately before making an attempt to get up and towards the door.

"Wait," Harry said and grabbed his wrists, turning him around. "You've got to tell me what's wrong. I mean, after three weeks of almost no animosity whatsoever and amusement, you're suddenly angry? I want to know if I did something wrong."

"No, you haven't. I'm the one who has," Draco muttered before forcing his wrist out of Harry's grasp, but Harry only grabbed them again and locked the door behind him.

"I'm not letting you out of this room until you tell me," Harry said, letting go of Draco once he was sure the door was locked. Draco cursed at having left his wand up in his room and looked over at Harry before settling himself down on an armchair.

"Well, I can also be very stubborn," he muttered as he sat himself down.

"I can too," Harry said, a sad smile on his face as he sat in an armchair across from Draco, his arms crossed and his eyes rummaging over Draco's face.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Draco asked suddenly, breaking the pregnant silence that had settled.

"No," Harry answered, "not until you answer me. I don't want to leave your house remembering that our last conversation was with you storming out of my presence."

"I don't storm out, I just stood up and left," Draco answered, "and I am in no way answering your question any time soon."

"Well then, I'm not looking away nor unlocking that door anytime soon," Harry answered.

A silence settled once again between them before Draco had the courage to glance up once more at Harry, his grey eyes flashing curiously and as if in consideration of something.

"So are you going to tell me?" Harry asked after several seconds of uncomfortable gazing from Draco.

"Why do you want to leave?" Draco asked suddenly, shocking Harry.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked, but Draco neither confirmed nor rejected his theory. Instead, Draco asked the question once again.

"Why do you want to leave?" Draco asked, a small amount of pain and sadness becoming evident in his eyes.

"Well, I mean… I don't want to be a bother," Harry said.

"But you aren't, you haven't been a bother," Draco answered.

"But, I can't live off of you," Harry said, biting his lip now.

"Then pay rent for it," Draco answered once more.

"But… Draco, it still wouldn't be fair. You'd prefer to make it cheap or even refuse my money."

"But…"

"Plus, there's really no reason for me to stay, now is there?" Harry said, smiling sadly at Draco.

Draco stared up at him, his eyes emotionless and scanning Harry's face for something. Harry felt himself blushing and looking away, looking at anything, other than Draco's piercing eyes.

"No, I guess there isn't," Draco muttered finally and in defeat. Harry nodded, unsure why he felt an unsettling and regretful feeling in his stomach as he stood up and moved towards the door, ready to take the locks off it.

"Well, err, I guess this is goodbye then," Harry mumbled, turning back to Draco with a light smile.

Draco looked at him, wide eyed. "What do you mean goodbye?" he croaked.

"Well, I've already asked the house-elves to get my things ready and I can settle in today. You can come visit me anytime you want, Draco, I didn't mean goodbye to you. I just meant, well…" Harry said when he was suddenly halted by two lips descending on his own.

Harry gasped at the warm flesh that had touched his own and was shaking by the time they were moved away. "Draco?" he asked in confusion as he met two grey eyes slightly above his own.

"I guess now you know," Draco muttered as he ran his hand in a caressing gesture over Harry's cheek and down to his jaw line.

Harry pushed away though, staring at Draco in complete shock. "Wait, what… know what?" he asked, staring at Draco as if he had gone barking mad.

Draco looked at Harry sadly before turning back towards the desk and his book. "Sorry, never mind then. It's just, well… I was giving you a reason to stay," Draco mumbled as he sat back down in his chair.

"So that was it, just a sudden reason?" Harry asked and Draco couldn't help but stare up at the sudden briskness in Harry's voice.

"Well, no," Draco mumbled as he saw Harry come over to his desk.

"No?" Harry asked questioningly as he looked at Draco.

"No," Draco said before running a hand through his hair, noticing how long it was getting. "No," he mumbled again, "I guess well… it's difficult but…"

"Do you just feel obligated because I saved you?" Harry asked suddenly, his arms across his chest and his eyes staring coldly at Draco.

"What? No," Draco said suddenly. 'To hell with it,' he said to the internal battle that had been going inside him these last few seconds and he looked back at the green eyes across from him. "Harry… I… I… well…"

"Well?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Iloveyou," Draco mumbled, too softly and quickly for Harry to pick up.

"What?" Harry asked, dropping his arms to his side and leaning in, walking towards Draco.

"Iloveyou," Draco said, but it was once again too fast and too soft for Harry to give up.

"Slower, Draco, please," Harry said as he finally came over to Draco. "Now what was it you were saying?"

Draco closed his eyes tightly before opening them and staring at Harry. "This," Draco muttered before leaning in for another kiss, pressing his lips against Harry's once more. "I love you," Draco mumbled into Harry's ear before pulling away and looking down, ready for rejection.

Draco looked at his own hands and waited, his heart beating faster with anticipation and with adrenaline that the kiss had given him. He was waiting for Harry to react. 'Please let him say something, anything,' he thought as the silence slowly grew. He kept his eyes on the floor, too scared to pick them up and feel the humiliation and depression that would flow over him with rejection and praying to Merlin that Harry do something, soon. He didn't notice a hand inching its way nearer to his face until he felt it and, startled, he turned towards Harry with confused eyes.

Harry leaned in, his green eyes closing as he placed a small but lingering kiss on Draco's lips before pulling back, his face merely inches from Draco's, one hand enjoying the feel of Draco's hair. "Does that answer your question?" he asked and he felt Draco kiss him again, this time more forcefully.

Draco pressed his lips onto Harry's now, joy filling him as he held Harry in his arms. He let his tongue press into Harry's mouth and was ecstatic as it was given permission and began to roam. Harry felt himself buckling under the enjoyment, his own tongue tasting and feeling Draco's lips, mouth, taste, and couldn't believe a kiss could provoke this kind of sensation in him.

Harry lowered his arms onto Draco's chest and began unbuttoning the shirt that covered the skin he had longed to touch so much. He heard a few gasps as the other boy drew in his breath at the touch of Harry's fingers on bare skin and both grew in their amounting passion. Draco pressed himself against Harry, hands roaming down lower and lower over Harry and pressing Harry forwards towards him, both erections meeting, producing moans from both of them through the friction.

Suddenly, Draco found himself on the desk and Harry's mouth was soon dislodged from his, only to begin roaming over his skin and placing small kisses everywhere. He lined Draco's jawline and nibbled on his ear, producing groans from the other boy before lowering himself. He took time to explore Draco's body, finding the crevices that made Harry buck, finding the places that made Draco moan his name uncontrollably, that made Draco lose most of his senses and feel indescribable pleasure. He rubbed at Draco's nipples, his mouth working on one while fingers deftly prepared the other one, until both were pointed and erect. Harry's mouth trailed lower to Draco's navel, slowly covering it with kisses and licking at the place, his hands unhitching Draco's trousers all the while and taking them off until a gasping, nude Draco lay under him. He let his mouth travel lower and placed kisses on Draco's shaft, licking off the white juices that were already spilling before taking it all in his mouth.

Draco's hands were in Harry's hair, Draco bucking and trying to get Harry around him, creating a rhythm for them that seemed to speed up until Draco finally exploded and lay panting, a thin sheet of sweat covering him.

Harry stood up to look down at Draco when he suddenly found himself under Draco and receiving the administrations he had just been giving beforehand. Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt and tossed it away before lowering himself and tracing kisses all the way down, his hands working on Harry's trousers. Once they were off, Draco very deftly took of Harry's undergarments and found himself staring at Harry, much the same as the other boy had done to him, before continuing on with his administrations. He felt himself getting hard, once again, as he continued his administrations. He went back up and kissed Harry passionately, both their erections rubbing against each other, skin against skin, when Harry was suddenly above him again and staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I?" Harry asked, looking down at Draco, his breath coming out in short gasps. Draco nodded, realizing what he meant and beginning to get excited, very much excited, by the thought. He felt Harry turn him over so his belly was against the stomach and heard as Harry muttered a spell before something began to writhe inside him.

Draco moaned in ecstasy, matching Harry's own moan as Harry entered Draco, both exclaiming on the pleasure that continued to rise. Draco had surprisingly felt no pain, only the pang of pleasure that had immediately filled him. Harry moved against Draco, his hands around Draco's hips and stroking at Draco's manhood with the same rhythm that he was using. Both gave a last moan and silence soon settled the air after their release.

Draco gave a smile to Harry and Harry gave a quick smile to Draco before standing up and muttering a cleaning charm on them both. He began putting on clothes as Draco stared at him in wonderment. "We're still in the library," Harry muttered with a small laugh and Draco nodded as he too, stood and began to dress. Harry unlocked the door and stepped out with Draco, placing a kiss on Draco's lips as they both stepped out.

"I'm definitely staying now," Harry said, a smile on his lips as Draco smiled back and no longer feeling that empty feeling that had been bothering him for a while.

Draco nodded, noticing the change in Harry and letting a genuine smile settle on his face. "I'm glad you are," he muttered as he let his headrest against the crevice of Harry's neck.

_A/N: My first one-shot! Yay! I hope it's good. Please review. I need comments, criticism, and all that good stuff. I hope it was good… and enjoyable : ) . Anyways, hope everyone liked it. It probably may still need a bit of editing, seeing as I wrote it all in one day and, since I'm going somewhere for two days but I'll be back and ready to read yummy reviews : ) I'll probably fix it up a bit more, though I don't think it needs any big changes, does it? Well, thank you for reading and please, hit that review button!_


End file.
